Cutie Ranma
by omoanime
Summary: What happens when Ranma discovers that there truly is another side to him? How will this change everything? And is Ranma willing to accept the ramifications?
1. Here's Happosai?

I am not the author or copyright holder for Ranma 1/2 or New Cutey Honey. This is a work of fiction purely for enjoyment and no financial gain is earned or desired.

Fanfiction's author's note: This is a mash-up of Ranma 1/2 and New Cutey Honey solely inspired by the resemblance of certain characters in both series. I am not trying to say one series infringed on the other but rather "what if" the two series were to have merged in some alternate anime universe. That said, I have completed this story and will post the rest if there is demand.

Tanoshinde kudasai! (Please enjoy)

* * *

Chapter 1: Here's... Happosai? 

Just another average day at the Tendo homestead.

The sun shines, the laundry flaps in the breeze, Soun and Genma ponder the shoji board and, off in the distance, a cloud swells. The sound, at first the low rumble of a summertime thunderstorm, rises in pitch and intensity as it draws closer. The staccato beat, nuanced with high-pitched tones, grows ever closer but no one within the house is alarmed. The miso continues to bubble on the stove and Nabiki sucks on her popsicle with practiced nonchalance. Finally, the storm arrives; a tumultuous brew of enraged high school girls, crazed martial artists and a lingerie obsessed ojisan, cackling madly as he dodges brooms, bandanas, mallets and punches as he weaves through the house with a huge bag of women's underwear perched upon his back.

As the crowd gallops off, "Oh my" slips from the lips of Kasumi as she surveys the results of melee. She brushes her hands against her ever present apron and heads off to fetch the dustpan and broom - there's sweeping to be done. Meanwhile, panting from the unexpected exercise, Akane and Ranma, drop heavily on the edge of porch, grateful for any bit of breeze to cool them.

"That little pervert is gonna pay this time. When I catch him, I am going to really show him what Anything Goes means - the gloves are off and that's that!"

"Oh really Ranma? And just how is this going to be any different from all the times before? I am starting to think that you let him off because all you perverts have to stick together."

"What?! I come to help you and all those other girls and you call me pervert?"

"Well, isn't that definition of a boy who sneaks peeks into a girl's locker room while they are changing?"

"I told you - Ryoga told me that he saw the old leech lurking around the gym and I went to stop him. Why would I be peeking in the locker room? Do you really think I want to sneak peeks at a flat as board, brick-shaped girl?"

"Raannnmma!! How dare you! First, you insult me and then you drag Ryoga into it. At least Ryoga has honor, he doesn't sneak around girls, trying to spy on them when they are changing or bathing, unlike a certain girly-boy pervert." The flames of rage danced around Akane as she rose to loom over the seated Ranma.

"Oh yeah. Honorable old p-chan." Ranma muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

"Raannmma..."

* * *

The clouds swirled overhead. Puffy white cotton balls circling, swooping and soaring like birds chasing a bee. The contrast between the white and blue seemed exceptional crisp, Ranma noted. The breeze was nice too though way too short as the moment came to an abrupt end. Ranma's short trip, courtesy of Air Akane's Express Mallet service, came to a screeching halt with his impact with the rocks in the koi pond. 

Nabiki glanced up from her magazine as the sound of splash. Her little sister stomped off into the house, each footstep causing the items on the shelves to rattle. In the pond, a red-headed girl rose woozily and rubbed her noggin. "Stupid gorilla girl," she heard the drenched damsel grumble as she stalked off towards the furo.

Chopsticks clicked and the sound of a fan whirring filled the air. Though the room was full of interesting expressive individuals, no one said a word. Ranma and Akane focused on the plates of rice, vegetables and fish before them, ignoring the person beside them with an intensity that cowed the others around the table into silence. Genma opened his mouth, ready to break the silence with a sage morsel of wisdom, but quickly chose to fill his gaping maw with food after noticing the glares.

A bowl rapped against the table as it's owner set it down with obvious satisfaction. He let out a sigh of content and leaned back to ignite a pipe. Drawing in a lung-full of the sweet narcotic, he turned his glaze to the smoldering teens and exhaled a cloud of blue-gray smoke.

"Now what's the matter? Why are you two sitting there pouting like a bunch of three-year-olds?"

"Pouting?!"

"Who are you calling a three-year-old, you old perv!"

Akane and Ranma burst into a verbal assault as the old man continued to suck on the pipe, a smile of utter bliss spreading across his face. He dodged to the left - hmm, Soun won't be happy with that mallet hole in the floor. He flicked his wrist, tapping his pipe against his promising disciple's clenched fist, sending the boy soaring upwards through the ceiling above. As Ranma splashed down, Happosai's eyes glinted with an ulterior motive, evaluating the young red-head's form with a seasoned air.

"Master! Forgive them!"

Happosai broke out of his reverie to find two fools groveling at his feet. As he returned the pipe to his lips, left hand resting against his hip and right foot atop the head of the prostrate Soun, Happosai watched Ranma trudge into the house, his gaze following every movement with steely intensity.

* * *

Ranma slid the door to the wash room open. He, though presently she, stepped in and began removing the soaked shirt and pants. Muttering curses beneath his(her) breath, he (she) moved further in and sat down on a stool next to the tiled furo. After a quick rinse with icy cold water, he slid into the furo, enjoying both the warmth and return of his natural form. He rested his head against the wall and allowed his eyes to close. 

He awoke with a jerk, smacking the tiled wall in the process. Ranma rubbed his head as he climbed out of the tub.

"That's it! This will finish off that old pervert for good!"

He quickly slipped on dry clothes and scurried down the hall to the room with the duck on the door.

"Akane? You in there?"

"Go away, Ranma!"

"Geez. Akane, c'mon. Look, I got an idea of how we can get rid of Happosai once and for all."

"Akane? Didya hear me?"

"C'mon. Akane... I'm... I mean... It's not like I meant anything really... Oh man. Okay, Akane, I'msorryforallthestuffandthingsyouknow."

"Can I come in now?"

Ranma tried the door and found that it slid open. He entered to face Akane's back.

"So I was in the furo and I guess I fell asleep or something and..."

SMACK! Ranma touched his throbbing right cheek and glared at Akane.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"You jerk! You call that an apology?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Okay? Can we just let it go?"

"Ranma, you can be the most insensitive jerk ever... Fine, what is the oh-so-big idea?"

"Okay. Now you know how Happosai loves underwear..."

Ranma explained his idea to Akane, arms swinging and stabbing as he accentuated the finer points of the plan. Akane listened, her face sometimes scrunched with skepticism, other times lit with enthusiasm. Ranma summed up with a dramatic punch of his fist into his palm.

"... and then, no more Happosai!!"

"It just might work. We might need some help for one or two things but I think you have something, Ranma."

"Great! Let's get started."

* * *

Night fell on Tokyo. Mothers put their children to bed and salarymen drank away the pain of their long days in bars throughout the metropolis. And in one section of the city, two teenagers stealthily snuck towards a darkened room.

"What are we looking for again, Ranma?"

"The secret stash. The holy of holies. The panties and stuff that are Happosai's energy source."

"And you think they are in his room?"

"They've gotta be. You know how weak he got when he wasn't able to grope women? Well, why isn't he like that all the time? I mean, he's got plenty of energy when you, Nabiki or Kasumi ain't here, so he's gotta have some sort of collection of really powerful stuff that gives him energy when he can't get it from the gals around him. At least that's what I think."

"Could be. So we're looking for some sort of super-panty or something like that?"

"Yeah. And I'm guessing it is hid in his room."

"What if he comes back while we are searching?"

"That ain't gonna happen. There's a lingerie and swimsuit show going on at the Tokyo Big Sight. He wouldn't miss that for anything."

Ranma and Akane slipped into the room. Panties, bras and other feminine undergarments covered virtually every surface. Lining the walls, trunks and boxes promised more ill-gotten lingerie to inspect.

"Ewww. Ranma, I don't think I can do... Hey, these are mine!"

"Okay. Let's go to opposite ends of the room and start searching. If you find something that looks like it might be the thing let's put it here, in the center, and we'll go through those afterwards."

The teens began sifting through the mountains of silk, nylon, cotton and more. Every so often, a flashy or intricately embroidered piece would surface and be tossed to the pile at the center of the room. The night wore on and the clock crept closer to midnight.

"Ranma. This could take weeks!"

"Keep going, Akane. That show is one-night only. This is our only chance."

Outside, the compact form of a man, the moonlight glistening off his bald head, studied the teens discretely through the window. The wind ruffled his trademark martial artist outfit. Inside, Ranma dug deep into a particularly old looking chest and discovered a silvery case, long, thin and flat. He stared at it with sense of deja vu. The case called to his memory in a way that Ranma just could not place. He sat back, held it in front of him and began to slowly open it.

"Now they've done it! I can't stand by any more!", thought the old but tested master as anger rose within him. He leapt from his hiding place and rushed towards the window.

* * *

There you have - first chapter from a first-time author. Comments are grateful accepted. Let me know if you want the rest of the tale. 


	2. They Call Her Ranma!

I am not the author or copyright holder for Ranma 1/2 or New Cutey Honey. This is a work of fiction purely for enjoyment and no financial gain is earned or desired.

Author's Note: This is a mash-up of Ranma 1/2 and New Cutey Honey solely inspired by the resemblance of certain characters in both series. I am not trying to say one series infringed on the other but rather "what if" the two series were to have merged in some alternate anime universe.

Tanoshinde kudasai! (Please enjoy)

**Chapter 2: They Call Her... Ranma ?!**

Ranma held the case in his hands. It seemed so familiar yet he swore this was the first time he had ever seen it. He sat back, crossing his legs and placed it his left hand, holding just out in front of him. A tornado of undergarments swirled around him.

"Ranma!! Don't just sit there! Happosai is going to be back any minute now!"

Ranma, oblivious to the storm and cries, slowly open the case with his right hand. The light from the window bathed the silvery case. Ranma's heart beat faster as the lid rose from the base. There was a brief glint of metal and then plush fabric began to appear in the opening.

"Ranma!! What are you doing?! Get up off your..."

Akane's demands went unvoiced as the window shattered. A compact man with large eyes and a toothy grimace stood amongst the shards of glass and woods. His shoulders rose and fell as he breathed heavily.

"Put... It... Down... NOW!!"

Akane slowly crouched down, tentatively reached her hand forward and gently placed a baby blue demi-bra on the floor. She rose just as slowly and carefully backed way from the undergarment.

"It's okay. Nothing has been hurt or taken. Everything is here, just as you... well... almost just as you left it."

"I... Will... Not... Say... It... Again!! Put... It... Down... OR ELSE!!"

"Ranma. Give him the case. I think he is really serious!"

Ranma stared at the thin box. It sang to him. His mind screamed "Close it, baka!" but his body refused to listen. His hands moved unconsciously, opening the case further. With a snap, the lid sprung open. A crack of lighting split the night sky and illuminated the room. In the brief flash, Ranma saw the box's content and suddenly collapsed.

Meanwhile, Akane was staring at the old man. As the lighting flash revealed his face, she screamed at the sight. The old man sprang towards the stunned boy, catching him as the box clattered to the floor.

"Bring the case!" He ordered as they left the room.

* * *

"Who... who... are you?"

Akane stammered as she watched the old man gently lay Ranma on her bed.

"I can't believe they did this to you. I am so sorry," he said as he gently caressed Ranma's forehead.

Akane stared at the man. He looked like Happosai but there were startlingly differences, such as the metal plate in his head and gloved arms. His voice and manner were also different; softer, caring. This couldn't be Happosai. Absolutely no way possible!

* * *

Ranma's head throbbed with pain. Images of battles, burning cities and a cackling Happosai swirled within his brain. His body felt leaden and sluggish and, with great effort, he slowly raised his right arm to swat at the sneering ojii-san.

"Go... a... way..."

Akane raised her head, buried in her arms on the bed at Ranma's side, at the sound.

"Ranma? Can you hear me?"

"uuugh... Akane? Is that you?"

"Ranma! Thank God! Ranma's awake! Hey everybody, Ranma's awake..."

Akane's voice receded as she ran off. Ranma struggled and managed to lift the incredibly heavy blankets off of him. He swung his legs to the floor, began to stand and promptly collapsed in a heap.

"What's wrong with me?"

He held his hands out in front of him. They seemed to dance and waver; stretching, changing size and color. Ranma shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He took a deep breath and focused on clearing his mind. He felt his body settle and his mind clear. Slowly, he reopened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"Normal. No color changing. No wavering. Good."

Ranma then rose up. He focused on his body and felt the familiar control and finesse return. With a few more deep breaths and a quick stretch, Ranma headed towards the bedroom door.

* * *

With a comforting burble, the hot water filled the small pot. Kasumi placed the lid back on and added the tea server to the tray she was preparing. She started towards the living room just as Akane entered.

"Kasumi! Ranma's awake!"

"Oh my. Is he all right? Does he need anything?"

"I don't know. I came right down as soon as I heard him wake. I'll go back."

"Perhaps you should tell..."

Akane dashed out the room, her pounding footsteps indicating her path back towards the bedroom. Kasumi slid the door to the living room open with her foot and carried the tray in. She placed on the low table and began pouring a cup of tea.

"Ranma has awaken," she said as she passed the cup across the table.

"Good. She must not have suffered as much of a shock as I feared."

Kasumi noted that the old man used the female pronoun as he spoke of Ranma but she said nothing. Suddenly, a thud came from the room above. They heard Akane's pace quicken as she continued towards the room.

* * *

Akane reached her bedroom door. Just as she reached to grasp the knob, the door swung open.

"Ranma! Do you need anything? Do you feel okay? What are you out of bed? What was that noise? Did you fall?"

"Whoa. Slow down Akane! Geez, can ya let me get a word in edgewise?"

"RaananMAA!!..."

"Akane, dear. Can you ask Ranma to join us in the living room?"

"Yes, Kasumi. We'll be right down."

"Look here, Ranma. You go and faint and scare the daylights out of me and then you have the gall to tell me to calm down?!"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. Look, my head is still a little fuzzy, so could you cut me some slack?"

* * *

Ranma walked into the living room followed by a miffed Akane. Seated at the table was a man with a striking resemblance to Happosai. He had the same compact body, large eyes, broad mouth and air of knowledge. But he also had a metal plate visible in his scalp, cat-like whiskers and long gloves that disappeared somewhere within his hakuma. He sipped his tea as Akane and Ranma sat down.

"How do you feel, Ranma?"

"Okay, I guess. Who are you?"

"Straight to the point. At least that hasn't changed."

"Whadda ya mean by that?"

"Hmmm... grammar and diction are a bit off though."

"Look here. I don't know who you are and I don't like it when people I don't know start actin' like they know me better than I do. Do you understand? Or do we need to settle this in a different way?"

"I think I follow what you are saying. But the truth is that I do know you better than you do because I know who you really are and you do not."

"That's it! I'm gonna... wait a minute... you know me better than I do because I don't know me better than you know me because I don't know me the way you know me which means that the me I know is not the me that I know and so... arggh! Stop confusing me!"

"Hmm... Is this normal? Simple statements cause Ranma to have terrible problems understanding them?"

"See. He does know you better than you do," Akane commented.

"Enough. I'm outta here. I don't need to take this from anyone. If you have some sort of beef with me, like my good-for-nothing dad stole your business or I'm suppose to marry your granddaughter, let's go to the dojo, throw a few punches, kicks or whatever and get over with it. I'm not in the mood for long explanations tonight."

"Fascinating. Is this typical? Responding with violence? Refusing to discuss? And what is this about a disreputable father?"

"Okay. I get it. You must be from some 'Anything Goes Psychotherapy School of Martial Arts'. Attack the mind and the body is left open to attack. Pretty clever but it ain't gonna work."

"Ranma. I assure you that I am not here to attack or deceive you. You do not realize it now but you are the victim of a truly hideous man and his utterly selfish, fiendish actions. I have come to help you. My name is..."

* * *

Okay, second chapter in the can. Don't worry - I hate dangling (i.e. incomplete) stories. I would not post if I did not have the next chapter already complete. Look for new chapters each Sunday. Thank you to everyone for their opinions and reviews. And, as always, comments are grateful accepted. 


	3. Who Did It? They Did It!

I am not the author or copyright holder for Ranma 1/2 or New Cutey Honey. This is a work of fiction purely for enjoyment and no financial gain is earned or desired.

Author's Note: This is a mash-up of Ranma 1/2 and New Cutey Honey solely inspired by the resemblance of certain characters in both series. I am not trying to say one series infringed on the other but rather "what if" the two series were to have merged in some alternate anime universe.

Tanoshinde kudasai! (Please enjoy) 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who Did It? They Did It!**

"Ranma. I assure you that I am not here to attack or deceive you. You do not realize it now but you are the victim of a truly hideous man and his utterly selfish, fiendish actions. I have come to help you. My name is..."

"And that, Tendo my good friend, is the plan!!"

"Yes, Saotome. You are so correct. So correct."

All heads turned towards the front door as they heard the slurred voices of Genma and Soun approaching. With a crash, snickers and shushes, they stumbled into the house.

"I.. I.. didn't like that vase anyways. Not manly enough," Genma justified as he slid open the door from the hall to the living room.

"But who's going to tell Kasu..."

Soun's voice trailed off as he noticed the full room. He and Genma peered owlishly at the group and the old man.

"Issza that the master?"

"Kinda looks like him."

"Should we grovel?"

"Don't feel like it. We'll do extra the morning."

"night everyone. See ya for breakfast..."

"Akakabu? Is that you Akakabu Hayami?"

Genma stopped in his tracks, back turned to the guest, his body quaking.

"Psst! Tendo! Water!"

With a flick of the wrist, Soun splashed his old chum with cold water. The balding but drunk martial artist was quickly replaced with a hulking, eyeglass-sporting panda.

Nope. Sorry, wrong panda. read the sign hoisted by the bear.

The old man rose and approached the panda. Comical sweat beads appeared on it's forehead. The old man circled the bear, examining it closely. He stepped back, stroked his chin with his hand and spoke.

"The time for deception is over, Akakabu. Drop the disguise, come clean or else."

The room was filled with silent tension. The panda stood stock still while Tendo-san slumped crookedly against the hutch. Finally, Kasumi broke silence.

"I'll go fetch the hot water. But before Father and Mr. Saotome interrupted, you were about to introduce yourself..."

"That's right. How rude of me. I was caught off guard by Akakabu's appearance. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Danbei Hayami, the father of that worthless walking rug and longtime friend of Cutey."

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Fist were clenched and strange, guttural sounds rumbled within throats.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi as she poured the freshly warmed water over the panda. Genma transformed from ursine to human form and dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me, father. It was uncle. He made me do it. I couldn't stop him and I couldn't escape..." Genma begged.

"Enough! Where is that brother of mine? And where is Daiko? If you are here, she can't be far away." Danbei demanded.

As if on cue, the front door opened and a female voice called out.

"Hello? It's Nodoka. Is anyone home?"

"We are in the living room, Mrs. Saotome. Please come and join us," Kasumi responded.

Nodoka entered the room, dressed in her usual attire of kimono and sword. Her regular sunny smile and laughing eyes ready to greet the family. But they quickly switched to a tight grimace and steely stare as she caught sight of Danbei. Her sword swiftly slid out of it's sheath.

"You!" Nodoka hissed.

"Daiko. I knew you would be here. As you can see, I have already found my son. Now we can fight or we can talk. I leave the choice to you." Danbei calmly stated.

"Mom? Dad? What the heck is going on? Who is this guy? Why does he claim to be dad's father? Why does he keep calling dad Akakabu?"

Ranma's questions defused the moment. Nodoka's sword clattered to the floor and she took a seat on the floor. But his parents remained silent, deferring to the old man.

"Ranma, I know this must be very confusing. Where should I begin? I guess the best place would be at the start. I told you earlier that you were the victim of a terrible man. I am sorry to say that man is my brother. His name is Happosai and what he has done, with the help of these two here, I am afraid is going to be a terrible shock for you." Danbei began.

"Happosai is my younger brother. Despite anything he or these two might have told you, he is an unreliable man with tendencies towards..."

"Perversion," Akane stated.

"Alcoholism," Kasumi commented.

"Sadism," Nabiki opined.

"Womanizing," Soun remarked.

"Theft," Ranma offered.

Danbei's story was abruptly interrupted by by the voices around the table. He paused momentarily and began speaking again.

"Perhaps it would be best for me to start with the basics. Ranma, my name is Danbei. I am the father of Akakabu, who you know as your father Genma. This lady, who you know as your mother, is Daiko and it is true that the two are married. Probably the only true fact, I am sensing."

"My brother Happosai, a little over 10 years ago, betrayed me in a most cruel and vicious way. He used his cunning, his skill and the help of these two thieves to steal all that brought me joy out of my life. I suffered mortal wounds and was left for dead. As I healed, a process that took years and left me as I appear before you today, I swore that I would track them down and recover what they had taken. That journey has brought me here; to you, Ranma."

"Me? Why?... There's something more to this than you are telling me," Ranma asked inquisitively.

"Yes, there is. But, the situation is much more dire than I could have imagined. Indulge me and listen to my tale. It will explain much and prepare you for the truth."

Danbei sighed and settled himself on the cushion. Kasumi refilled his cup and everyone found more comfortable positions. Akane slid one hand between Ranma's body and his left arm, placing it just above his elbow and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"25 years ago, in a place called Cosplay City, I fought evil. Along with my brother, Happosai, my son, Akakabu, and his wife, Daiko, we battled against a rising tide of delinquents, thieves and criminals. They came in every form imaginable - huge muscle-bound grapplers, knife-wielding fiends and evil martial artists, just to name a few. I was responsible for technology and Happosai handled the physical. Tactics, we shared. We made inroads but the problems were larger than we could have imagined."

"The biggest challenge was that the perfect strategy for defeating a slow-moving wrestler was not the right tactic to use against an agile acrobat. We all had studied many forms of combat but that was actually hindering us in battle. Everyone had a different idea and trying to make a coordinated attack was nearly impossible. We decided to combine all of our skills, abilities and knowledge into one new art form; one shared school of techniques that not only drew upon what had come before but introduced a new level of adaptability that would encourage it's practitioners to improvise during the course of battle, thus being able to defeat any enemy; even those fighting in styles unfamiliar to them. This was the birth of what is known as Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"The new technique was a success. Akakau, Daiko, and I trained in it, but Happosai was it's true master. He was a natural at improvisation. He had always been good at making things up on the fly. As a kid, the stories he would tell were amazing. Even I, his own brother, would fall for them. I guess he hasn't lost that talent."

"As time passed, the enemies evolved as our techniques grew. I realized that we needed more than just physical skill but Happosai disagreed. He felt that relying on science, machines or other tools would make warriors weak. To prove my point, I created powerful bombs that could be tossed by hand, which I named 'FireBursts'. I urged Happosai to use them but he refused. Eventually, after some particularly difficult fights, he grudgingly took the bombs, but only after making me promise that I would not mention a word about them or share them with anyone else."

"By this time, the overall number of criminals had started to fall but the situation was actually much worst. The crooks that had survived up to this point suddenly had the ability to transform into powerful creatures. Some were incredibly strong while others had strange abilities, like spraying acid or shooting tentacles from their bodies. The bombs and the techniques were not enough. Happosai and I argued even more. I said that we should incorporate science into Anything Goes. That would put us on a more even footing with these new foes. But Happosai refused to hear me out, stubbornly insisting that the answer was within the warrior and their Chi. We parted ways as result of this disagreement."

Danbei paused and slipped his tea. Glances were shot around the table but no one spoke.

"I went into my lab, determined to find the perfect solution. I had decided that any answer had to be based on the principles of Anything Goes - be knowledgeable of all techniques, be adaptable to any situation and most importantly, honor the code of the martial artist. I didn't enter the lab to make a weapon. I entered with the intention of creating the very embodiment of Anything Goes."

"I labored for months. Tossed out concept after concept, until I finally stumbled on the answer. Anything Goes required a highly trained body in combination with a sharp intellect. Whatever I made would have to posses both of these qualities. That was what lead me to CH."

"CH was the name I gave the project. Through experimentation and scientific processes , I was succeeded in modifying the human body; giving it extraordinary adaptability, strength and recuperative potential. But the most important and greatest challenge was the spirit. And, I guess, that was my downfall. What started out as CH, which stood for 'Catalyzed Human', became 'Cutey Honey'."

Kasumi gasped. Eyes shot to her, while she stared at Danbei. She quickly covered her outburst, feigning that she had mistakenly spilt some tea in her lap. She rose and headed off to the kitchen, shooting Danbei a parting glance.

"Honey was my greatest creation and my greatest joy. Her spirit and personality quickly came became her own, so much so that it was impossible to imagine that she was the result of intense scientific efforts. She possessed skills far beyond any martial artist and was adaptable in ways inconceivable. She and I set out to join the battle."

"Up until this point, the only strategy was to wait for the criminals to make a mistake and reveal themselves. We would then close in and engage them. Inevitably, a devastating battle would result but even though we had defeated the leader, it wasn't long before an underling or another crook would assume the role of leader. Honey and I devised a plan. We determined that by investigating, disguising ourselves and infiltrating the criminal organization, we could destroy the entire operation. Honey was exceptionally good at this."

"She didn't simply dress up as a nurse or biker or whatever, she became them; transforming her entire form. Via a biological catalytic method I created, I had given her the ability to transform the matter of her own body into armor but she adapted it brilliantly. She would stalk a suspect, first in one form and then transform before suspicion was aroused. She used the opportunities to observe their techniques, probe their defenses or penetrate their organization. Then, when the fight was on, she would transform to her combat mode. She even made that into an attack - both physical and psychological - by crying out 'Honey Flash!' and emitting a brilliant white light as her figure was bared nude and then clothed in her battle suit. God, that girl knew every technique."

"Together, we made significant inroads against the villains. Mayor Light named Honey 'Guardian of the City' and that, I am pretty sure, is what sent Happosai over the edge. My brother's greatest weakness is his pride and being replaced by Honey as the city's hero was terrible blow. He started competing with us instead of working together. He had Akakabu and Daiko spy on the crooks while he focused on improving his chi techniques. I am afraid that it was the quest to find new chi techniques that drew him to the forbidden. He was obsessed discovering anything that could give him more power and would run off on a fool's quest to locate them. Can you believe that he actually went looking for an Amazon village in the Chinese mountains?"

Danbei chuckled to himself; not noticing the dropped jaws around the table. He resumed his tale.

"Eventually, his resentment grew. He would dismiss Honey's victories as the mere work of a science and proclaimed that 'Only the true soul of a warrior could defeated Evil.' He swore that if he had been involved in Honey's creation, he would have done things differently. The disguises were unnecessary; the personality was unnecessary; power and skill was all that was needed. And complete, unquestioned obedience."

"After some time, Happosai discovered a technique that gave him tremendous strength. It instructed the user on how he or she could amplify their ki. By focusing on the feelings of love for their loved ones, their ki reserves would be magnified. But Happosai was not satisfied. The idea of thinking about love and friendship during battle contradicted every one of his principles and he wanted a quick solution that gave him overwhelming power."

"Unbeknownst to me at the time, he discussed the situation with Honey. With her natural instinct to adapt, she found a way for Happosai to increase his strength exponentially. She devised a way for Happosai to draw out the ki from something he loved; from something he desired; instead of relying on his own feelings to generate the power."

"Armed with the modified technique, Happosai sought out the ideal source and quickly discovered it in women. The technique required him to use his own ki to create intense feelings of lust within himself. He used those feelings as the collecting lens for the women's ki. The stolen ki fueled his own ki, creating a dangerous and voracious cycle within his soul. Unfortunately, the technique also warped his already fragile mind."

"Women began avoiding him, as they were very uncomfortable in his presence, due to the ki drain. Being denied the very source of his power made Happosai angry and delusional. He imagined himself as a handsome ladykiller and thought he was a suave talker but he was actually a lech racing around town screaming 'Pretty Lady!" as he dove towards any bosom within sight, trying to get closer to the ki within their heart. As women rejected him, he grew bitter and began deriding all women as 'weak.' Honey was especially upset by her uncle's behavior."

"I should have realized the impact Happosai had on Honey sooner. The night before she disappeared, we were sitting by the river's edge, enjoying the night air. I told her that I was concerned that she was overworking herself but she didn't understand. I tried to explain that she could not feel responsible for everything that happens because the weight of that burden would crush her. I wanted her to understand that sometimes it was okay to let go of the past and the bad experiences."

"Her answer, as I look back on it, was an amalgamation of Happosai's and my own philosophies. She told me thank you and then said 'I gain strength from the attention of others. I just... I just don't want to forget, that's all. I want to correct the wrongs.' I assumed that she was referring to my earlier points about not being burden by the events and the mistakes of the past, so I said 'I see. You're very strong, Honey.' She gave me a sweet but wistful smile and answered, 'Yes. My strength is the key.' That was 10 years ago...a night I will never forget because that was the night I was betrayed."

"And it was the night Honey vanished."

* * *

Thank you all for your kind comments and words of encouragement. Some of you have opined that this might be a Ranma-chan fic. It is not. I respect Rumiko Takahashi's positions that Akane and Ranma are meant for each other and, in regards to Ranma doing acts that are uniquely female, allow me to paraphrase Ms. Takahashi: "You shouldn't think about that and I won't either."

To answer pleas for more chapters quicker and less setup, I have assembled this chapter. The entire story, at this moment, is not completely written but what has been committed to paper fills 35 pages and comprises of over 12,000 words. I thank you for hanging in there with me as I set up the back story and hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.


	4. Time to Change!

I am not the author or copyright holder for Ranma 1/2 or New Cutey Honey. This is a work of fiction purely for enjoyment and no financial gain is earned or desired.

Author's Note: This is a mash-up of Ranma 1/2 and New Cutey Honey solely inspired by the resemblance of certain characters in both series. I am not trying to say one series infringed on the other but rather "what if" the two series were to have merged in some alternate anime universe.

Tanoshinde kudasai! (Please enjoy)

* * *

**It's Time to Change! **

"Okay. Let me summarize."

Everyone turned their heads as Nabiki spoke.

"25 years ago, you and Happosai, who are brothers, lived in some threatened place called 'Cosplay City.' Together with Genma and Nodoka, who you call Akakabu and Daiko, the two of you created Anything Goes to battle super-villians. But physical martial art skills were not enough and you and Happosai broke up over whether weapons should be used. Happosai, along with Genma and Daiko, left to develop ki-based methods while you created some sort of super human. Then, Happosai went crazy learning some forbidden technique that your super being helped him devise and ended up attacking you."

"So... What does any of this have to do with Ranma?" Nabiki said.

Nabiki crossed her arms and focused a steady gaze on Danbei. Everyone else sat silently around the table, awaiting the response.

"How did someone so young become so bitter? Nevermind, probably Happosai's doing. In any case, to answer your question, miss, it has everything to do with Ranma." Danbei replied.

"ENOUGH! Look, I have sat here, listened to your crap and I am sick of waiting. Drop the bomb or get the heck outta of here." Ranma interjected.

Ranma's hands slammed against the table top, emphasizing his anger. He glared at Danbei who sat calmly before the looming teen. At the table's edge, Danbei caught Kasumi's eye as she imperceptibly nodded.

"Yes. Enough has been said." Danbei agreed. "But before I can give you the whole truth, I need a promise. A promise on your honor, that you will hear the entire truth - no matter what."

"Fine - I agree. Spit it out." Ranma said.

"Ranma. Nothing you presently know is real. Your parents are not real. Your curse is not real. You are not real."

"Yeah. Right. I'm outta here."

"Ranma. You promised."

Ranma paused at the opening to the garden veranda. Everyone could see his shoulders quiver with tension. Without turning around he told Danbei to continue.

"Honey has amazing powers. She can fight in any style - learning them almost instantly..."

"no..."

"She has incredible endurance and inhuman recuperative abilities."

"no... no... no..."

"She can transform - becoming a powerful, beautiful..."

"please... don't say it..."

"...red-headed warrior."

"No. It's not true!"

"Ranma... You are Honey."

Time stood still. Akane's eyes widen and her hands covered her open mouth. Soun froze while 'Genma' and 'Nodoka' sat with their heads hung. Nabiki sat shocked and dazed - though whether it was from the revelation or from seeing Kasumi go to embrace a stunned Ranma was a matter of debate for years afterwards.

Kasumi gently rubbed Ranma's right shoulder as she comforted him. Danbei sat quietly, waiting for the moment to settle. Finally, Kasumi stepped away from Ranma as he turned and faced the seated man.

"How? I mean... It can't be... true. I... I..."

"Ranma. Would it be easier if we talked privately? I can tell that there is a terrible struggle within you. I think being away, being alone and being able to ask all of your questions in a safe place would be good for you."

Kasumi slid up beside the shaking martial artist. She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She put her other hand to his cheek and turned his face to hers.

"Go. It will be all right," she said with a warm smile.

"Okay. Come with me...please," he replied.

Kasumi, Ranma and Danbei left, walking to Kasumi's bed chamber. The rest wisely chose to stay put but immediately turned their questioning upon the two accomplices.

"Saotome... Old Friend," Soun began with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

In Kasumi's room, Ranma leaned wearily against a dresser. He raised his head and stared into the mirror before him. He saw Kasumi and Danbei behind himself and the face of boy that he wasn't sure who it belong to staring back. Danbei spoke quietly.

"Ranma..."

"I know. One part of me is screaming 'Run! It's lies! Get out of here' while the other knows its the truth. That part is the quiet, calm part while the other is really panicked. That always means something. Plus I can't get the image of that case out of my mind," Ranma said as he turned to face them.

"It was Honey's most treasure thing. Here..." Danbei offered the case.

Ranma accepted it but did not open it. He stroked with his hand, tracing the case's seams with his fingertips. Kasumi placed a chair before the bed and Ranma sat down while she and Danbei took seats on the bed's edge.

"I am afraid to open it. I know that if I see what I think is in their, then it all is true."

"Take your time, Ranma," Kasumi said.

"What will happen if it is all true? What is scaring you, Ranma?" Danbei asked.

"That everything up till now has been a lie. That all of my friends will leave and I will be alone," Ranma said in a soft, scared voice.

The room fell silent and then Kasumi spoke in a gentle tone.

"Do you really believe that Ranma? I heard Mr. Danbei's tale and I am still here. As your friend and as someone who cares about you, do you really think that I, or any of your friends, would leave you in your time of greatest need?"

"You're right, Kasumi. It's just that... that bad thinking I picked up from being around Pops and Happosai. You are here. Akane is here. Nabiki is here. Everyone is here..."

"Okay. I am going to open it."

Ranma took a deep breath and slowly raised the case's lid. His heart pounded in his chest as it snapped opened. Inside, resting against a blue velvet lining, was a red band with a shining silver heart. Ranma lightly touched the heart with the tip of a finger, tracing small circles. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I am her. I am Honey."

Ranma lifted his away from the band. He looked up at Danbei expectantly.

"What happens now?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Danbei paused for a moment. He knew that this was a crucial moment. Cutey - no - Ranma needs support and reassurance.

"Nothing. Nothing will happen unless you are comfortable and give your consent. You have suffered greatly because neither of those have been shared with you."

"I want to know about her. Does she look like me? Does she act..."

Ranma's voice tailed off as he briefly glanced at Kasumi and bowed his head.

"It's okay, Ranma. You can ask any question, no matter what. Danbei and I are here for you."

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"What was it you wanted to ask, Ranma?", Danbei inquired.

"Does she act... girly?"

A snort of laughter erupted from the old man. Ranma blushed furiously and began to stammer. Kasumi, keenly aware of the significance of the question, quickly moved to reassure Ranma.

"Ranma, don't be embarrassed. It is an honest question and I am sure Danbei-sama did not intend to demean you with his reaction.", she said to the teenager while glaring at Danbei.

Danbei regained his composure and apologized.

"Please excuse my outburst. The thought of Cutey acting 'girly' caught me off guard. Cutey is a strong, confident woman. She can express herself as she sees fit. If she want to act girly, then she will do that - on her terms."

"Thanks. Do you have a picture of... me from back then?"

"Yes. I do have a picture but there I should explain first."

* * *

Out in the living room, Genma/Akakabu and Nodoka/Daiko sat still as Soun, Akane and Nabiki stared. If the Tendos had owned a grandfather clock, the ticking would have sounded like gunshots. Finally, the silence broke as Soun spoke.

"So. Saotome. Is what he said true?"

Genma's mouth open, a sound began and then ended just as quickly. The mouth closed and his head nodded 'yes'.

Akane's anger rose and the flames of vengeance surrounding her body were clearly visible. But before she could erupt Soun addressed her.

"Akane, now is not the time for violence. I promise you that you can have your chance once I have my answers."

Soun turned back to the couple.

"Where is the real Genma Saotome?"

"I am the real Genma.", Akakabu replied. "Genma was a persona the master created for me as part of the plan. The master knew that we had to leave Cosplay City and hide Cutey. He also wanted to create a great army of martial artists trained in his Anything Goes style. So, he devised this plan to have me portray myself as a student of his. You were the first recruit we found."

"I see. So, was it your idea or the master's to have you and I entered into the pre-arranged marriage of our children?"

"The master's. Daiko was tasked with caring for Cutey, who was severely... damaged. In order for us to hide Cutey, the master decided that Cutey should become our child."

"Wait a minute. Up till now, everyone has said that Cutey is female. But Ranma is male - at least most of the time. So there is a pretty big inconsistency in your story. Are you really telling us the truth?" Nabiki interjected.

"Cutey is female but the master believes that women's role is to support the martial artist not to be a martial artist. He decided that Cutey should take on the role of being our son.", Genma replied.

"And it was the master who devised the 'seppaku contract' idea.", Daiko added. "He didn't want Cutey to remember her life in Cosplay City, so he commanded us to never reveal to Ranma her past. And when Ranma started school and wanted to play more with the girls than the boys, that was when he ordered Akakabu on the training trip. The idea was to keep Ranma from bonding with other children and his attention on the arts. The seppaku contract was to keep Ranma always focused on acting 'manly'."

"Okay. That's all fine and dandy but what about Jusenkyo? Is that real or another lie?". Nabiki retorted.

"Jusenkyo is real. The master discovered it when he was with the Amazons. He tracked me and the boy down and ordered me to take Ranma there. The dunkings were intentional.", Genma answered.

"But that doesn't make any sense.", Akane said. "Happosai wanted a male child yet you made him female. Is that why you were hiding from Happosai?"

"No. The master realized that Ranma was not progressing. He was not using all of his abilities. The master surmised that Ranma did not have full access to all of Cutey's powers in his new 'boy' form. So, in order to gain access to that power, he came up with the idea of having Ranma obtain a 'girl' form via Jusenkyo.", Genma replied.

"So, Ranma's girl form is the result of Jusenkyo?", Akane asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, from a certain point of view."

"Enough! Straight answers or no answers. I have had enough of your qualifiers, Saotome.", Nabiki growled.

"Ummm. Yes. You are right. My apologies. Ranma did obtain his current girl form for the first time at Jusenkyo but his girl form is not the result of Jusenkyo."

"I don't understand.", Akane interjected. "Can someone please explain this to me?"

"Sure, sis. Correct me if I have this wrong, Saotome. Ranma and Genma did go to Jusenkyo but it was at the master's orders, not Genma's wronghead idea. They both did fall into the pools but only Genma was affected. The fall activated Ranma's - or should I say Cutey's - girl form. It wasn't the water. Genma and Happosai used the ruse of Jusenkyo to make Ranma believe that his girl form was a curse thus keeping Ranma from discovering the truth. Unlocking Cutey's powers also gave Ranma, in male and female forms, access to Cutey's abilities. That about right, Saotome?"

"Yes."

"And the promise to wed our children, Saotome, old friend?", Soun spoke up.

"We - the master, Daiko and I - still planned to honor the commitment. But the real intent was to keep you, Soun, as a practitioner and have you help grow the master's army. But Ranma never showed any interest in girls beyond being friends. He has never been attracted to them in that way."

"Well, that's no surprise when you take a girl and try to make her into a macho jerk.", Nabiki sneered.

"So... Ranma's not really a boy? He doesn't really love me?", Akane asked meekly.

"Oh sis. I am so sorry. I got caught up in the moment." Nabiki said as she turned to comfort her younger sibling. "Ranma might not be everything we thought but I am sure the love is real."

"Can I see Ranma? I want to see Ranma.", Akane said through sniffs and welling tears.

"Yes, sis. Let's see Ranma."

* * *

Danbei sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned to Ranma and Kasumi to join him.

"I am not trying to keep secrets from you, Ranma. I just want you to be ready. The person I knew back then and person you are now are both similar and different. It can be difficult to accept the differences."

"How different?", Ranma asked.

"The Cutey I knew was a bit older and taller. I would say about the same height as Kasumi. But my Cutey had long blonde hair."

"How is that similar to me? I am not older, taller or blonde.", Ramna asked.

"When Cutey transformed to her battle mode, her hair changed to red, her eyes became a brilliant blue and her confidence was high. Some might even called it 'cocky'.", Dabei answered.

"Oh my.", Kasumi blurted.

"So, my girl side is Cutey Honey?", Ranma asked tentatively.

"Yes, for the most part. You are still younger and shorter than Cutey's battle form but the similarities are striking."

"Then what does that mean for my boy side?"

"I do not know, Ranma. But I think you are ready to see the picture."

Danbei slid a hand into his sleeve and drew out a small case. Ranma and Kasmui inched closer and he opened it. A photo of a smiling blonde lady appeared and Kasumi gasped again. Ranma trembled and a reached for the picture.

"She's beautiful", Kasumi said softly.

Ranma touched the photo, tracing the band with the silver heart on blonde lady's neck.

"She's me."

Danbei and Kasumi watched as Ranma continued to take in the photo. Ranma looked up and turned to Danbei.

"Do you have the neckband?"

"Yes, I do. But are you sure?"

"I want to know. I want all the uncertainty to end. If I am her, this will confirm it. If I am not, I will have my answer as well. Either way, I will still be the person you know, even if my name or appearance changes.", Ranma spoke in a clear, measured tone.

"Ranma, that is the most brave and wonderful thing I have heard you say. I want you to know that I am here, beside you, no matter what.", Kasumi said.

"Thank you."

Ranma took the thin case and opened it. He removed the neckband and stared it for a moment in his hands.

"Here goes nothing," he said under his breath as he put the band on.

* * *

"It's awfully quiet in there. Do you think Ranma is okay?", Akane asked as they stood outside Kasumi's door.

"How should I know? If this was Ryoga or Shampoo or some other Martial Arts freak, I would expect yelling, screaming and explosions. This... who knows?", Nabiki replied.

"I'm going in..." Akane said as she opened the door.

As Ranma fastened the band's clasp, the silver heart began to glow. Ranma's back arched and his head tossed back. A brilliant light emerged from the heart that flooded the room.

"What's happening?!" Akane cried as she raised her arms to block the light.

Everyones attention turned to Ranma. His hair turned blonde but gained only a few inches of length. He transformed from male to female but remained a teenager. Her face was more feminine but her figure was unchanged from her previous girl form. The light faded and Ranma collapsed onto the bed.

"Ohhhh...I feel like I was hit by a truck.", Ranma said in a clear soprano voice. "What? What is everyone looking at?"

Kasumi reached over and took a hand mirror from her night stand. She held in front of Ranma.

"Whoa. Is this... me?" Ranma asked as she tentatively stroked her cheek. 

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Last weekend's snowstorm in the Eastern US caused me never ending grief. Just a reminder - this is **_not _**a Ranma-chan fic. So, please keep that in mind as you share your thoughts and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.


	5. Ranma Flash!

I am not the author or copyright holder for Ranma 1/2 or New Cutey Honey. This is a work of fiction purely for enjoyment and no financial gain is earned or desired.

Author's Note: This is a mash-up of Ranma 1/2 and New Cutey Honey solely inspired by the resemblance of certain characters in both series. I am not trying to say one series infringed on the other but rather "what if" the two series were to have merged in some alternate anime universe.

Tanoshinde kudasai! (Please enjoy)

**Ranma Flash!**

"Whoa. Is this... me?" Ranma asked as she tentatively stroked her cheek.

Ranma peered that the blonde, teenage girl in the mirror. She twirled a lock of the golden tresses with her fingers and then dropped down to the necklace.

"Ranma...?" a voice asked meekly.

Ranma turned to see Akane looking at her with apprehension. Akane's eyes glistened and her hands wrung with nervousness.

"It's okay, Akane. It's me - just look a little different, that's all."

"But...but..."

"Hey, old man. I thought you said that your Cutey Honey was an older lady - like Kasumi?" Ranma inquired.

"She was. You can plainly see that in my photograph. But as I told you before, when Honey was taken, I spent years recovering and then tracking you down. What happened that night and to you since is, I am afraid, a bit of a mystery to me." Danbei replied.

"How do you feel, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"To be honest, it doesn't feel any different that when I am in my girl form."

"But do you feel like this is your true identity, Ranma?", Kasmui probed further.

"Uhhh. I... I'm not sure. I mean I don't feel any different - like I am a girl with a desire to bake a cake or go chasing after boys - but I... I guess I don't know.", Ranma answered.

"Do you still change with water?" Akane asked.

"Don't know. Let's find out." Ranma replied.

Ranma reached over to a small vase on Kasumi's dresser. She poured a little water over her hands and the familiar change to a red-head occurred.

"Well...you know, this is kinda the first time I am actually happy to see red." Ranma commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess this means I can change back, right?"

"I'll get some hot water." Akane announced as she left the room.

"Which change were you talking about, Ranma?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"Back to...umm... I don't know."

Akane returned with the hot water. Ranma poured it over her hand and returned to her blonde state. Everyone stood silently for a moment.

"What do you think will happen if I take the neckband off?" Ranma asked aloud.

"I don't know, Ranma. Cutey always wore her neckband. It was her connection to me and the others. She was never without it." Danbei answered.

"I want to see what will happen." Ranma said as she reached up to remove the band.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Akane asked.

Ranma unclasped the band and took it off. The silver heart briefly flashed and Ranma woozily collapsed against the bed. She became a he and his hair returned to deep black. He shook his head and slowly lifted his body up.

"That's a real kick in the gut." Ranma shot Akane a sidelong glance. "Kinda like those brownies you made last week."

"RaannMA!"

* * *

Out in the living room, Nabiki leveled her trademark "stare of scorn" on Genma and Nodoka. The conniving couple had not given up on making a clean escape but faced a formidable opponent.

"Genma, you never give straight or easy answers. Why now?" Nabiki asked.

Genma sat quiet.

"You. Nodoka. Why are you here? What made you come on this particular night?"

Nodoka bowed her head.

"Daughter, our 'guests' are obviously remorseful. Is the interrogation truly necessary?" Soun inquired.

"Daddy...These two, plus your so-called 'master', lied and misled you, yet you want to believe that they are 'remorseful'? Daddy, I wasn't born yesterday." Nabiki stated in a slightly cloying tone.

Soun blinked, opened his mouth, raised a hand and then... stopped. He turned his attention to his tea instead.

Nabiki stared at her father and then turned back to the captives.

"Okay. You have had a moment or two to consider my questions. I'm ready to hear your answers."

"Heya. What's going on out here?" Ranma asked as he entered the living room.

"Your 'mother' and 'father' are considering the evils of their ways and how it is to beneficial to their health to be cooperative," Nabiki commented.

"Nah. Talking isn't gonna get anything out them, Nabiki. Let me pound it out of them," Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Hey Ranma. When is that show over?" Akane inquired.

"What show?" Nabiki interjected.

"Oh, me and Akane came up with this great idea for defeating the old freak. We figured that if we could find his secret power source stash and destroy it, he would get weak and we could finish him off. Tonight was the perfect night 'cause there was this show of underwear and swimsuits at the Tokyo Big Sight."

"Kuso! That's what those two were up to," Nabiki hissed. She raced over to Nodoka.

"Speak. Now. Did Happosai send you?!"

Nodoka smiled with an evil glean in her eye. "Show ended half an hour ago."

Nabiki quickly glanced up at Ranma and Akane. The teens exchanged meaningful looks and broke to prepare for the coming battle. Danbei grabbed Ranma's arm as he passed.

"Where's the case?" Danbei asked.

"I left it on Kasumi's dresser."

"Get it now! If Happosai recovers it, who knows what might happened!"

Ranma raced to the bedroom as Akane and Nabiki trussed up the Saotomes and stuffed them into a closet.

Ranma burst through the door, followed by Danbei. The case was not on the dresser. Ranma frantically scoured the room, trying to find the silvery case.

"It's not here."

Ranma and Danbei stopped and turned at the sound of the three words they dreaded to hear.

"I took it... for safekeeping," Kasumi said as she offered the case to them.

Danbei accepted the case and turned to Ranma.

"I will keep the case for now. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to lose it while I'm pounding the freak."

* * *

The moonlight flickered on the side porch of the Tendo home as clouds passed overhead. The occasional bark or caterwaul broke the night's silence as Ranma and Akane sat on the edge of the porch, keeping watch, while Soun and Danbei waited at the table for Happosai's appearance. Nabiki and Kasumi stayed safely in Kasumi's bedroom.

"Do you think Happosai knows, Ranma?" Akane whispered.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"Then we don't haveta fight him... tonight."

Akane fell silent and the wait continued.

"Ranma..." Akane asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What does all this mean?"

"Ummm... I guess we'll have to be on our guard for awhile. At least till we catch the freak."

"No. What does...you know...the stuff we learned about tonight mean?"

"I dunno. Guess my dad and mom ain't real, so...I dunno."

"But...but..."

"Look Akane, if ya got a question you want to ask, ask it. I'm not in the mood for a game of 21," Ranma said irritably.

"This affects more than just you, Ranma," Akane replied in a hurt tone.

The night sounds filled the silence between the two teenagers. A slight gust skittered a leaf across the porch and rippled the image of the moon on the koi pond's surface.

"Akane. I'm sorry. It's been so much to take in that I kinda forgot about you and the others."

"It's okay Ranma. I haven't been the most understanding but...Ranma, I'm scared."

"It's gonna be all right. We'll catch the freak and no one is gonna get hurt, except him."

"No, Ranma. I'm scared. Scared about...I'm scared...about...us."

"Huh?"

"It took me some time, when we first met, to accept that you were a boy that sometimes turned into a girl. And now...I...I don't know what to think," Akane said as tears began to trickle from her eyes.

"Akane. Nothing has changed. I am still me. Like I told you earlier, I might look a little different but I feel the same. Can you trust me on that?"

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes and saw the young man she knew and loved. She wiped her eyes.

"Yes," she said with a smile. She slipped a hand into Ranma's and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

As the night wore on, the warriors grew tired. Heads began to nod and eyes drooped. Ranma stirred as a breeze tickled his cheek. He briefly glanced about. Everything seem quiet and peaceful.

Too quiet.

Too peaceful.

"He's here," Ranma whispered to Akane. He gestured to Danbei and Soun.

Akane opened her mouth to yelp. Ranma quickly covered it with a hand.

"Shhhh. We want the surprise."

"Mmh! Mmmh mmh mmmh!" Akane growled through Ranma's palm.

"Shhhh. Trust me. He is upstairs, in his room. You go check on Nabiki and Kasumi. Danbei, you check the closet. Mr. Tendo, you and I will take care of Happosai," Ranma instructed.

Everyone slipped away to carry out their assignment. Ranma and Mr. Tendo slowly crept up the staircase towards the 'master's' room. They could hear muffled sounds of voices and movement as they stealthily approached the door. Ranma gestured that he would enter first and slid into position.

Ranma reached forward and placed his hand on the knob. Ever so slowly, he turned it till he felt the latch slip free of the frame. With a nod, he thrust the door open and lept into the room.

Genma, Nodoka and Happosai were hoisting bags onto their shoulders. The "Saotomes" quickly scrambled to the window and made their escape. Happosai turned to face the challengers.

"This is just the beginning," he cackled. "Don't let your guard down for one minute. We will strike when you least expect it."

"How does now suit you?" Ranma shouted as he launched at Happosai. Ranma sprang across the room, moving with surprising speed.

Happosai leapt backward, tossing garments, boxes and other objects at the teen.

"Chestnuts on a Roasting Fire!" Ranma shouted as he used his high speed attack technique to deflect the missiles.

"See ya, sonny! Or should I say 'Cutie'?" Happosai sneered as he scrambled out the window with a sack. Ranma and Soun stood, breathing heavily, as two round objects thudded onto the floor.

"Run!"

They barely made it out of the room as the Happo FireBursts rocked the house.

"Ranma!"

"Daddy!"

"Father!"

The three Tendo girls came racing up the stairs, Nabiki and Kasumi still loosing ropes from their wrists. Akane carried a sharp kitchen knife, ready to slice more than rope.

Danbei joined the group and peered into the devastated room.

"FireBursts?" he asked.

"Yeah. He, mom and dad got away. They each took a bag of something." Ranma answered as Danbei probed the ruins with a pole. "It didn't look like it was all underwear."

* * *

Morning arrived in Tokyo. Early morning delivery men rushed to complete their rounds before the streets froze with gridlock. And at a certain house in the Nerima Ward, a mustached man wearily blinked.

"Good morning, Father," Kasumi said cheerfully as she passed him.

"Good morning, Kasumi. If you would not mind, could you bring me a cup of tea?"

"Certainly."

Soun rose and stretched, setting the sword he had been holding against the frame of shoji screen. As his back cracked, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Quiet night?" Ranma asked.

"Not a peep."

Ranma stepped out into the yard and began his morning ritual. He spun and lunged through series after series of complicated katas. Kasumi joined her father on the veranda and they sipped tea as they watched.

"If only I were young..." Soun commented between sips.

"Father, why don't you practice with Ranma? I am sure he would enjoy a partner."

"Mmmm. Maybe."

Kasumi left her father and headed back to the kitchen. It had been three days since the "Incident". Since then, Ranma, Akane, Danbei and father had been taking turns standing watch overnight. During the day, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma went to school while Danbei spent his time sifting through the ruins of Happosai's room, searching for clues. No one talked about the neckband.

"We're off!" Akane cried out as the threesome headed off to Furikan High.

"Take care!" Kasumi called in response. It had been a quiet meal and now she the day ahead. She finished cleaning the kitchen and headed upstairs to tend to the beds. As she passed Happosai's room, she paused.

"Have you found anything?"

Danbei looked up from the makeshift table he had assembled in the center of room.

"Possibly. Take a look at this and tell me what you see."

Kasumi approached the table. On it, there was a strange, multi-sided tube. It was broken in two. She reached down to pick it up but hesitated.

"Is it safe to touch?"

"Yes. You can pick it up."

She lifted one shard in hand and examined it. The outside was a mixture of crystal and metal. Inside, it was empty. At the closed end, there was a circular disk. She fingered it.

"Is this a button?"

"That's my guess."

She put the shard back on the table and picked up the other piece. It too was empty but the closed end came to a point, like a pencil. She picked up the other piece and tried fitting them together.

"They don't match."

"Yes. You know what that means."

"There was more than one."

"Yes."

"But what is it?"

"That, my sweet Kasumi, is what I am trying to figure out."

Kasumi pondered the parts, turning them and holding them up to the light.

"Would you mine if a family friend examined them?"

"No. I do not see a problem with that."

"If you will excuse me, I will call them and let them know that we are coming," she said as returned the pieces to the table and left the room.

* * *

Life at Furikan was blissfully normal. Meaning that Kuno still spouted bad poetry and Ranma still struggled in class. But, at least for the moment, there had been no sign of Happosai or his flunkies.

"Awwwe man. Swimming! Why do they have to have swimming classes in school?" Ranma grumbled. "Stupid water curse."

Ranma splashed cold water on his hands and transformed. He picked up his suit and headed into the storage closet she used for changing.

Poolside, the boys mingled on one side, the girls on the other. Ranma and Akane entered last, Akane having waited for Ranma, who waited till everyone else had left.

"Boy's side or girl's, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Boy's"

"Ranma, are you sure? It might..."

"Yeah. See ya at the bottom of the pool," Ranma said with smirk as "he" headed towards the line of boys.

"Ooooo, Ranma! Fine. Serves him right. And I'm not going to lift a finger to help him." Akane stalked off to the girl's side.

Ranma horseplayed with buddies (completely oblivious to the effect his female form had on his good friends) till the fun was interrupted by the voice of self-righteousness.

"My pigtailed goddess. That you would choose to cavort with us men only confirms that you are desperate for my attention. I accept your gesture of affection and hereby announce that the pigtail girl and I shall be partners forever more."

"Uh? Whatcha taking about, Kuno?"

"My pigtailed one, let us cavort joyously together in this crystal pool of love." Kuno ripped the robe of his body, revealing an impossibly small and tight Speedo swimsuit. He dramatically grabbed Ranma's arm with his right and raised his left arm in a psuedo-ballet position.

Ranma blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked on last time and, with a fluid motion, sent Kuno spiraling away.

"Brrrrrrr," Ranma chattered as he picked up his towel and headed over to the girl's side. Not that he was saying that he was a girl, it just made more sense during this class to stand on the girl's side he justified to himself.

In the bushes by the tennis courts, a stunned Kuno staggered upright.

"Pigtailed one! Why have you struck me so? It must be your girlish nature, overwhelmed by my masculine physique, that caused your action! Forgive me!"

"Do you wish to posses your 'Pigtailed One'?" a voice whispered.

"Yes. Of course. Do not waste my time with such obvious questions," Kuno responded with contempt in his tone.

"Then take this. Press it against your body and push the button on the end when you are before your beloved and she will be yours for the taking."

Kuno looked down to see a cylinder lying on the ground before him.

"Why should I..." Kuno stopped as he found himself alone. He reached down and picked up the object. He shook it and rotated it in his hands. With a "whatever" gesture, he slipped it under the band of his swimsuit, pinning it to his right hip and headed back to the pool.

* * *

"Biiiiiiiii!" Ranma said as he pulled one lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue.

"Ranmaaa," Akane muttered under her breath as she prepared to jump into the pool. "It's just water and I can make to the other end."

Akane closed her eyes and stepped off the diving board.

Ranma guffawed at the huge splash as Akane awkwardly tumbled into the pool. He continued snickering as she gamely dog paddled towards the other end. The spectacle was enough of a distraction that Ranma did not notice Kuno's return.

"Pig Tailed One. I have returned and am ready to accept your affection. Do not be ashamed of the passion that is inspired by glancing upon my form and instead let it become the oil that fuels our torrid love!"

Ranma turned to face Kuno. Ranma grabbed his outstretched hand and tossed Kuno into the pool.

"Pig Tailed One!" Kuno cried as he sailed backwards into the pool.

"Kuso!" Ranma swore under his breath as Kuno soared towards the paddling Akane. Swiftly, Ranma leapt in after the wanna-be samurai.

Akane peered through the frothy water. "Just a little more to go!" she told herself as she focused her entire being on swimming. "I AM going to complete a lap!" She was oblivious to the shadow that had fallen over her.

Kuno splashed into the pool just in front of Akane, who was swamped by the resulting wave and tumbled under the surface. Ranma landed next to the two and raced to rescue Akane.

As Ranma dove down towards the struggling Akane, Kuno wrapped his arms around Ranma's body, inadvertently fondling Ranma's breasts. Infuriated by Kuno's interference and groping, Ranma spun and attempted to kick Kuno away. But being underwater gave the advantage to Kuno's larger mass.

As they wrestled, Ranma caught a glimpse of Akane sinking lower and lower, clawing for the surface. Desperate to break free, Ranma's hand fell upon the cylinder on Kuno's right hip. He yanked it free and jabbed into Kuno's leg. Kuno yelped, releasing Ranma. Ranma quickly dove down to the barely conscious Akane and dragged her to the surface.

At the pool's edge, classmates lifted Akane out of the water. Ranma remained in the pool, hanging exhaustedly from the edge; eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"She's going to be okay, Ranma," a classmate called out.

"Kami. Thank you," Ranma said in a soft voice as he prepared to hoist himself out of the pool.

As Ranma pushed against the pool's edge to raise himself up, a hand grabbed his right arm. Another grabbed his left leg. An arm wrapped around his waist while another encircled his chest.

Ranma tried to yell but yet another hand clamped itself across his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" Ranma heard in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a maniacal Kuno holding a finger to his lips. The twosome slipped backwards into the pool, unnoticed by their classmates who were attending to Akane.

Ranma fought Kuno's grip and managed to break free. He swam back a few meters and gasped as he saw a Kuno with six arms racing towards him. Ranma quickly swam to the opposite end of the pool and scrambled out. He slipped out a side door, slamming it shut behind him.

"I.. did.. not... see.. that! Lack of oxygen... Chemicals in my eyes... THERE IS NO freakin' way Kuno has six arms!" Ranma wheezed as he doubled over next to the door.

"How many fingers do you see?"

Ranma opened his eyes to see six hands spread out before his face.

"Aggggghhhhh!" Ranma cried as he spun away from Kuno.

"With love, the pursuit makes it sweeter," Kuno said with a hint of menace. He took off after Ranma.

"Can't be! Can't be! Can't be!" Ranma repeated as he ran. "Wake up, Ranma! You're having a nightmare."

Ranma turned a corner and abruptly came to a stop as he became tangled in a sea of arms.

"Allow me to make your nightmare into a sweet dream," Kuno cooed as he drew Ranma closer.

"NO... FREAKIN'... WAY!!" Ranma shouted. "Amiguriken Revised! Thousand Hand Strike!"

Ranma's hands blurred as they struck every point on Kuno's body. The wannabe samurai twitched and collapsed in pile of arms and legs. Ranma's shoulders rose and fell heavily as he caught his breath.

"Okay, Kuno. Let's go find out what the heck is going on," said Ranma as he dragged the unconscious boy away. 

* * *

Endnote:

Sorry for the slip in the schedule. I took a bad spill during a snow storm that took one arm out of service. I am also trying to make the chapters more "complete" but my conscience won't let me post a story without at least a quick grammar and spell checking. I am working on the next chapters! Thank you for all the encouragement and comments!


End file.
